degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grimhearse/Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood (Part 2)
The following day, it was exams then to a break, thank g-d. I finished my exams so I was just sitting by locker. I haven’t opened it since the sadistic joke, which weren’t really that sadistic. I know sadistic and that was just PURE EVIL. I felt like punching something. Sin number two: Wrath So I just started hitting my head against my locker. I don’t really keep things in my locker. Just books. Lots and lots of books ranging from The Great Gatsby to The Grapes of Wrath to Urban Legends to Demonology. I like to read (obviously). As I was sitting Clare walked by. “Hey Delilah!” She said in a perky way. “What are you doing?” she asked. “I’m riding a lion to Israel.” Sarcasm. My favorite thing in the world. “Funny. Have you seen Eli?” “He’s in his exam. I think. If not, then I don’t know, and don’t really care. I need to go.” I got up and left. To be honest I don’t even know why I was waiting. I turned around to see Clare talking to Eli. At that moment, I felt even more isolated and lonely. Until I ran into Adam. Adam and I went to go get food at the dot. I kind of felt bad for him. He was being treated like a third wheel. It wasn’t very inconspicuous. And then I couldn’t help it. I just blurted it out. “How long have you known?” “Known what?” “That you were a dude in a girls body?” He went silent. “Eli or Clare told you?” “Nope. My adoptive sister was born a dude. MTF. She got surgery and all. I can tell these things. I went to meetings with her.” Adam looked happy. What a feeling it must be to know you’re not alone. I wish I could feel that. Sin number three: Envy. Then the couple walked in. Clare kind of had Eli whipped. When we would hang out it was like Bonnie and Clyde (without the couple part), Hell and Chaos, Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew (or any death eater really.) Now its, Fire and ice, heaven and hell, VOLDEMORT AND HARRY POTTER (I see that ending well.) I like comparing things. A little too much though. I’m impressed though. He found someone he really cares about. He’d probably do anything for her. They joined us at the table. “You guys order yet?” Eli asked. As if timed, Peter appeared to take our orders. Everyone ordered. I order a burger, chicken strips, mozzarella sticks and three orders of fries. Sin four: Gluttony. I eat when something bothered me. It still bothers me that someone would put the articles up. I felt frozen but I could hear their conversations. These no’s kept playing inside my head. I was screaming on the inside, ripping everything apart. I just got up and ran out of the Dot. I couldn’t take it anymore. I need to get out.... And thus the apocalyptic smashing began. It was over in less than a minute, and I trashed my entire house, throwing things at the wall, hitting the wall, and ripping things off the wall. I felt bad about hitting the wall so many times I almost wanted to apologize to it. Poor wall :( My house was ruined. Good thing I’m good with tools. It took a few days but I fixed the wall. And the furniture (or whichever I was able to move in my anger) was put back in place. I haven’t even looked at my phone in the time I was fixing up. When I had finally looked. I had twenty-seven missed calls. I decided to lay-low for a while. I was so recluse I felt like J.D. Salinger (R.I.P.) AH! The Catcher in the Rye. One of my favorite books. It was said to have lead a man to kill John Lennon. I CALL BULL! It’s a persons actions. Not a book. Every time, I tell a story, I manage to go on and on, and go into different stories. I need to fix that problem. As I was contemplating about it, Eli came into the Dot. “There you are! I was looking all over for you. What happened? Decided to go on an assassination mission?” He I didn’t respond. I just looked down at my ice cream. I never eat healthy. Rambling again. Sorry. Back to the confrontation. “What’s wrong?” He just glared at me. I felt his eyes burning into my skin. “Everyday here, I’m tormented in ways you can’t imagine. In my life I have dealt with a dead boyfriend who was Jack the Ripper, I’ve been put in a mental hospital, I emancipated from my parents, on my first day I kicked the ass of someone who was a complete dick. But this is just worse.” I felt like crying. I wouldn’t though. I never cry. “Speak Hannibal” Eli said. I have my share of secrets too. “There is something you don’t know. About my life.” Category:Blog posts